guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GW-Viruzzz
You need an apostrophe in He can remove a character's pet. And welcome! --◄mendel► 10:19, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :Pfft, I know this, why didn't I put this in at first? D: :And I've been here a while, just not very.. active :P GW-Viruzzz 10:21, 1 October 2008 (UTC) ::That should do it. ::Yeah, you have been. I've been misled by the pristine look of this talkpage. So can I welcome you to the wiki 1½ years late, and with the benefit of hindsight add that I'm happy to see you here? --◄mendel► 10:38, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :::Never done much talkpage socializing, if any. (i watch a lot of it though on other users talkpages) Same thing with my user page, it reads "Temporary" just so my name wouldn't be a redlink when signing comments in discussionpages GW-Viruzzz 10:43, 1 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Wouldn't "placeholder" make more sense, that way? :) --- -- (s)talkpage 14:09, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Maybe, When I put it there I actually meant to make a user page, but I never got around to it, I had stuff to do in RL. stopped playing guildwars for a number of months, and then it caught my interest again recently. The edit is over a year old, and since no one is complained about it in that time I don't really see a reason to change it. Maybe I'll work on a meaningful userpage, maybe not. I pretty much just go here whenever I'm bored doing other things. Take a look through RC and hit random page/follow random internal links and look for errors, inconsistencies etc. in them. I've been unusually bored in the last week :P GW-Viruzzz 15:42, 1 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::If that's what you do when bored, be bored more! ;) --◄mendel► 20:01, 1 October 2008 (UTC) GW305 Easiest way to fix it is to reupload the image (with luck and firefox, hit the backbutton on your browser a couple of times and just change the name), and then edit the image page for GW305 and put on it, an admin will take care of the rest. --◄mendel► 10:24, 3 October 2008 (UTC) :I'll do that. Thanks. GW-Viruzzz 10:25, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Re: splat "Splat" is a nickname for the asterisk, most commonly used by SQL programmers. When you want to get all columns from a table, the code is "select * from table_name", which is typically referred to as a "select splat statement". Whoever wrote that in the article was referring to the times when a primary profession is specified but a secondary is not, denoted as "W/*" which they read as "warrior-splat". It's probably not a commonly-used term among GW players, though, so your removal is fine. Just thought you'd like an explanation. ^_^ —Dr Ishmael 16:28, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ? "GL tryign to sell your necrid horseman minipets. but don't use GWW for misinformation)" GWW? --- -- (s)talkpage 19:11, 26 October 2008 (UTC) :Mistype. but I can't change it now. can I ? :) GW-Viruzzz 19:45, 26 October 2008 (UTC) :It's not in the article anyway, it's just an edit summary, It'll be forgotten in a matter of hours anyway. I don't even use GWW, for some reason I prefer this one because it's the "original" :) ::OMG U SAYD GWW BURN TEH WICH!!1! --Macros 19:56, 26 October 2008 (UTC)